


The crazy homeless man (you guess who I'm referring to)

by Closeted_Bookworm



Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Demon!Badboyhalo, Fluff, Vampire!Dream, found friendship, part of a series but it's stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: As they got closer, it became apparent that this man was in the middle of a full blown existential crisis. Dream felt kind of bad for him, but he still needed to eat and sunrise was fast approaching.Dream's got a target and he's getting hungry, but he's never met anyone quite like Ranboo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosh & Ranboo
Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115690
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	The crazy homeless man (you guess who I'm referring to)

**Author's Note:**

> My last two attempts at one shots sprawled into three chapters apiece, but this time I've finally done it! Under 2,000 words!
> 
> You don't have to read the work before this one in the series to enjoy this, but if you want more vampire Dream feel free to check it out :)

Dream was out hunting with Bad, looking for his own target after spotting for Techno the night before. He wasn't very hungry, but he would be tomorrow if he didn't eat now. The pair of them were wandering the alleys in a more run-down side of town, looking for someone out on their own, but they hadn't had much luck so far. The moon was a few slices short of full overhead, though barely visible with the glare from the sporadically placed street lights. 

Bad nudged his arm, inclining his head forward and to the left, so Dream surreptitiously peeked in that direction. There was a man pacing back and forth at the mouth of a side street, evidently talking to someone and gesturing wildly. 

"He's not on the phone with someone?" Dream asked skeptically. Bad shook his head no, indicating he should keep watching. Sure enough, when the man turned around there was no sign of an earpiece. "Looks good," Dream confirmed, slipping his contact case out of his pocket in preparation. 

As they got closer, it became apparent that this man was in the middle of a full blown existential crisis. He kept running his hands through his hair and looking around wildly, though his eyes seemed to slide right past the two of them, not considering them a threat. They caught phrases like "Can't be true" and "It's not really me, " and the word "lost" was repeated several times. Dream felt kind of bad for him, but he still needed to eat and sunrise was fast approaching. He clicked his contacts case shut and readied his hypnosis spell. He could smell the man's blood, the husky odor of B+. 

"Hello," he said pleasantly, and the man spun around like he'd been shocked, making direct eye contact. 

But he didn't freeze. The spell didn't take hold like it should have. He switched from pacing to trembling, anxiously wringing his hands and blinking rapidly. Up close, Dream could see his striking heterochromia, one eye a dull maroon and one a forest green. His dark face was spotted with pale vitiligo, and Dream noticed he had a shallow cut on one cheek. It didn’t look fresh, but it seemed like he’d scratched the scab off and it was bleeding again. 

His eyes narrowed. If a normal human was bleeding, their scent would be much stronger. But the musk of B+ surrounding this man was too subtle for an open wound. He flared his nostrils and took another sniff, blocking out the smell of blood and searching for something that could mute the scent like that. 

“Dream…” Bad started nervously. “Can you feel that?”

He couldn’t sense it like Bad, but now that he was looking he could _smell_ it. His fangs slid out. _Wolf_. This man had _wolf_ scent buried beneath the human smell. “Werewolf,” he hissed, backing up a step. The man’s eyes went wide, and he threw his hands up in surrender. 

“N-no, you’ve got it all wrong,” he stammered. “I’m not, I swear. Please don’t hurt me.” His gaze flicked from Dream’s glowing eyes to the second set of teeth peeking out of his open mouth. He opened his own mouth and showed them a singular fang of his own, unmistakably a vampire’s. “I’m like you.”

Bad was so deep in thought he looked constipated. “But- you’re- wait.” Dream was poised to run, unwilling to take chances with anyone who smelled like wolf so close to the full moon, fang or not. He was considering just grabbing Bad’s arm and jumping ship, since he wanted to avoid a fight if he could, but he was also curious. Even werewolves were susceptible to vampire magic, but this one had shrugged off his spell like it was nothing, plus he had a _vampire fang._ Something was up here. 

“What are you?” Bad finally exclaimed in consternation. “Your aura is all over the place, but it’s not a disguise. You don’t feel like anyone I’ve ever met.”

If possible, the man looked even _more_ frightened by the question. “Don’t make me think about that,” he pleaded, eyes dropping to the ground. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Dream said disbelievingly. He’d never met an unnatural this old who didn’t know their parentage, even if they were a hybrid. It wasn’t terribly difficult to find someone who could determine it for you. 

Bad was more accepting of this answer. “I can see why,” he expressed, rubbing his forehead and squinting at the mysterious man in front of them. “Your aura is going to give me a headache.”

Dream felt like he was missing something. “Why? He’s wolf, and he’s vampire. Not too complicated.”

“Take another sniff,” Bad told him. “Eyes closed, ignore the wolf part.”

So Dream did, pushing past the werewolf pheromones that made his instincts scream and hunting for something else. After a few deep breaths he ferreted out hints of forest and the tang of something he couldn’t identify but reminded him of peppermint. They weren't scents from his clothing, however. They were part of this man’s being. He took another breath and found the soft sigh of citrus, but the next one was vaguely cat-like. He smelled cold and warm and sharp and pliable all at the same time, and suddenly Dream knew exactly why Bad was getting a headache. 

He plugged his nose, examining this man in a new light with interest and a smidge of awe in his expression. The man shuffled uncomfortably, very aware of the evaluation. 

“What’s your name?” Bad gently asked. 

“Ranboo,” he answered. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Bad asked, unsure how far he could push. 

“No,” he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. Clearly a lie. Bad backed off. 

“Is there anything we can do for you?” he tried. Ranboo opened his mouth, hesitated, reconsidered, then sighed and seemed to give in. 

“I can’t remember how to get to the forest,” he admitted, back to twisting his hands. “Can you show me the way to Ender street?”

“Of course,” Bad said enthusiastically. “We’re not far!” He shot Dream a stern look, knowing he was still distrustful, then grabbed Ranboo’s hand and tugged him back the way they’d come. Dream shook his head as he watched the latent Mom Friend side kick in, wondering if it would be going too far to ask for some contact information. He had a few questions to ask. 

“Can we at least find me a meal on the way back?” he whined playfully, resigning himself to letting Bad mother the young man for at least an hour. 

“Of course,” Bad replied placatingly. No way was he letting the hunt wait until tomorrow night, Quackity was coming over and leaving him alone with Skeppy in their apartment would probably be a death sentence for the entire building. But for the moment the priority was the chipper conversation he was trying to strike up with their (hopefully) new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to put that much thought into planning this AU, but here we are. Happy accidents, amirite?
> 
> _comments, please. i must **fEeD**_


End file.
